You Make My Life
by Nowhere697
Summary: Zack never thought he could fall for another boy. Or that he would find his soulmate. Slash. Sex. Zack/OC.


With trembling hands, Zack Martin lightly rapped on the door in front of him.

Too light, he guessed. He followed it awkwardly up with a few more raps.

He heard footsteps, and the door slowly cracked open. The boy's face glanced through at him. Zack felt his insides melt, and smiled weakly.

The boy opened the door and let him in. With a feeling of butterflies that was completely unfamiliar to him, Zack took the invitation and entered.

Exactly what was he doing here, he kept having to ask himself. Why had he come? What was wrong with him? He knew what was going to happen tonight.

But yet, he was drawn here tonight by forces within him unknown, forces that betrayed him and what he should of been.

Zack Martin, the ladies man extraordinaire, the man who had dated nearly every single girl on the ship at some point or another, was in the room of a boy.

Jason had no roommate, like Zack. Zack's first thought on this initially had been: _'Perfect!'_ But then he had had to recoil immediately and asked himself what he was thinking.

"Have yourself something to drink." Jason said, indicating a small fridge that was right next to the rightmost bed.

Zack was unable to take his eyes off the tall, blond, thin, athletic boy in front of him. Zack was trying not to stare, but Jason wasn't presently looking in his direction, and Zack's eyes were raking over that perfect body of his.

Zack muttered a thanks that came out like a stutter as he went over to the fridge and helped himself to a coke.

"Grab me an orange one, would ya?" Jason asked.

Zack nodded and complied.

They both took their drinks, and Zack slowly sat down on the front edge of the right bed as he cracked his drink open.

The tension in this room was heavy. Zack sipped his drink rather uncomfortably, feeling on the verge of exploding in a chaotic nervous energy, when Jason decided to take the lead and start out the conversation with:

"So."

"So." Zack nervously responded.

"Look, I know this is very uncomfortable for you, and I'm feeling kind of guilty fo..."

"Don't." Zack said.

"Don't feel guilty."

"But I'm certain you can't want this." He said, looking a bit dejected.

Zack found he was horrified seeing Jason look like this.

"I... I don't want you to be sad on account of me."

"Maybe we shouldn't do this. Let's just end it here right now and go on our separate ways."

"I don't... I don't..." Zack was trying to say, but he was at a loss for words.

What _did_ he want to say?

I don't want to leave?

I don't want to not go through with this?

I don't want to not have you around anymore?

I don't want you to not be my friend at all?

I don't not want us to be more?

"Zack... I know this won't work out. We both do. We're fooling ourselves otherwise."

Zack found himself getting up off the bed.

"Does this mean all the time we spent together meant nothing?"

Zack really wanted to counter Jason's statement, to say that they _weren't _fooling themselves, but even he couldn't fully convince himself of that. He was feeling so conflicted and confused himself.

"No," Jason said. "It just means that it was an interesting experiment, maybe a weird time in both of our lives, well, for you anyways..."

"I... I think it means more to me than that."

Zack's heart rate was beating 90 miles a minute. The butterflies in his stomach were stronger than ever.

"What did you come here for, Zack, really?"

Zack had to stumble over his answer.

"I... I c-came, b-because... because... I... thought that w-we, were, um..."

"You're not ready. You were never ready. You don't want this."

"I don't know what I want." Zack found himself answering honestly. It was the only point this night where his voice didn't stutter.

"I don't know what I want. I'm here to figure it out."

"So, I'm just an experiment to you?" Jason said, kind of angry.

Zack looked into his eyes and felt his heart plummet. Of course Jason should be angry with him. Zack was feeling angry with himself now.

"Look, I just don't know, okay?" Zack said.

"I've never felt this way in my life. I have nothing from my past experience to go on. I mean, I don't want to hurt you! Seriously! But I just don't know what I'm feeling right now."

"So you came here to find out?"

Zack shrugged and rubbed his arm nervously.

"And what happens if you find out it's not what you wanted all along?"

Zack looked down.

"Then I'll have broken your heart and I'll never be able to live with myself."

Jason put his hand on Zack's face and tilted it up so he was looking him straight in the eyes. Those beautiful, sweet, strong blue eyes.

"You're a very sweet boy, Zack. But I know this isn't for you, Zack. It's never been. I was only fooling myself. But it's just, I've never met anyone like you before."

Jason let go.

"It's the sweet ones who are always straight. I was hoping just for once... I mean, I came onto you. It's my fault. I should have left you alone."

Jason was obviously trying to hold back from tearing up.

"I'm not as good as you think." Zack said softly.

"Even with girls, I played them all the time. I was never with one more than a week or two. How could you think I wouldn't do the same with you?"

"There's something in your eyes. Something that is kind, good."

"But those girls..."

"I don't judge you for that."

"Yet you think I wouldn't do the same to you?"

"You wouldn't. Your heart is too kind."

"I think you're giving me too much credit!"

"I don't care what anyone says or thinks about you. I know what I see, and it's that you're a truly good person. Anyone will be lucky to have a chance to share their life with you."

Jason's words struck to the core of Zack's heart. No one had ever said any such things to him before.

"I-I'm not that good." Zack said weakly, on the verge of choking up.

"You should leave." Jason said.

"Go on. Live your life. Go on to what you really want. Be happy."

Zack was at a loss of what to do. He didn't budge.

"Jason..."

"I care about you so much that I refuse to take advantage of you. What I've done already was wrong enough." Jason said.

He continued:

"I want you to be happy and be with what you need to be with, no matter how I feel."

"But I..."

"We shouldn't speak to each other anymore, Zack. We should have never gone this far."

"But I..."

"Please go. Not another word."

He didn't say it with an angry tone. Just upset. Stumbling over emotions like Zack was.

Zack slowly turned and started heading for the door. A million thoughts flashed through his head in a very few seconds.

Just three weeks ago, he had been his normal self. Broken up with his latest girl, already scoping the next one out.

Then this boy, Jason, had approached him, wanting to hang out. There was something different about him, Zack couldn't quite figure it out, but he was always open to having new friends.

There was something different about this friend, though. They started hanging out more and more together.

Zack stopped dating girls. He barely realized he hadn't had a date with a girl the whole time.

There was something happening to him. Him and Jason were getting close. Real close.

It was one night, they were lying on the sky deck. It was past curfew, no one was outside. They had stayed out, they were lying in an area that was obstructed a bit so they wouldn't be seen if security came by.

Just talking. They hadn't wanted to be away from each other. They weren't even talking about anything in particular, just enjoying being content in each other's presence.

Zack had never enjoyed talking to anyone so much in his life.

And for some reason, they were suddenly laying on both their sides, facing each other, their faces right next to each other, their foreheads practically touching, and Zack found himself being drawn in, he could feel the other boy's breath on him, closer, closer, and before he knew it, they were kissing each other gently on the lips, and Zack had wrapped his arms around the boy, and they were deepening the kiss. Zack had lost all track of what he was doing, in fact, he just didn't care anymore. He was lost in Jason. They were lost in each other. He didn't know why, but he also barely thought of it and questioned it.

It just was. It was perfect. It was what needed to be.

They laid on the sky deck for hours after, just talking some more, about everything and nothing in particular, in gently tones to each other, Zack was now lying on his back and Jason was on his side, arms wrapped around Zack, his head snuggled in the crook of where Zack's neck and shoulder met, Zack's arm around Jason's waist, holding him to his side.

Just there in each other's embrace. Perfect. Complete. Whole.

Zack wasn't feeling disturbed or shocked at all. It simply felt like it was supposed to be. It felt right.

The next day Cody had cautiously approached him when Cody was over at Zack's cabin, tutoring him on some rather complicated algebra Zack was having problems with.

"Zack?" He said.

"You should know, the guys have been talking. Um, I know they're rumors and all, but you've been hanging out with that guy Jason an awful lot haven't you?"

"Those aren't rumors." Zack said. "We _have _been hanging out."

"That's not what I mean. You _do _know he's gay, right?"

"That a fact?" Zack said nonchalantly.

"People are starting to think, well, that there's something going on..."

"We're just friends."

"But that's the problem!" Cody said. Cody never once suspected for a moment that his brother could possibly be gay, or what had actually happened last night.

"You're going to end up breaking his heart! It's NOT right!"

"We're just friends, Cody! Sheesh, lighten up!"

"To you you're just friends. But think about what it must be like to someone like him."

"What, gay guys aren't allowed to have platonic male friends?"

"Not in the way you spend time together."

"I'm not gay, Cody!" Zack said, rebutting the obvious insinuation.

"I know, and that's my point! He is, and unless you make it perfectly clear he doesn't have a shot with you, then things are going to turn out really bad!"

"Okay, I'll clear it up with him. But I really think you're overreacting!"

"Just as long as you do."

"I don't see why it bothers you so much."

"I'm just a little confused, myself."

"Of?"

"Ever since you've been hanging out with him, you haven't seen the rest of us as much. People ARE starting to spread rumors. I'm even kind of wondering if... well."

Zack was looking at him now.

"What, that there's something going on between us?"

"I've known you long enough to know that's physically impossible. But I'm a little confused about it, too."

"Cody, please. We're just friends. He's a cool person. We understand each other."

The conversation had sorta ended with that. Cody's questioning drifted off, and they had returned to the subject at hand.

Zack had continued to see Jason after that and in their sessions together it was treated as a boyfriend/boyfriend relationship.

But they kept it secret.

Perhaps the secrecy was one of the things that bothered Jason so much. Zack was, essentially living a lie, one that not even he fully understood.

The last time he and Jason had seen each other was earlier this evening. They were in a secluded area of the ship, making out passionately. It was getting a little more heated than ever.

Jason had pulled away briefly and asked: "D... do you want to meet somewhere privately this evening and take this to another level?"

There was something weird in Jason's eyes when he said that. And Zack was sure what he was feeling was written all over his face.

It was with that simple statement that for Zack had brought reality crashing in in all of its clarity.

Up till that point, it had been like he had been in a dream, as if he were hypnotized. But the very thought of making love, not with a girl, but with another guy, had brought it all home for him.

What _was_ he doing?

Zack had responded "S... sure." maybe a little more tell-tale weak than he would have liked. Setting up the time was awkward for both of them.

Zack had been stuck in his cabin for several hours, thinking. Jason had likewise been doing the same.

Zack was thinking of being with another boy. Maybe permanently. All relationships with girls thrown right out the door.

How had it come to this?

Jason was not like any of the other relationships he had ever been in. He couldn't explain what was so different and special about this one. And it was with another boy.

Zack found himself completely unable to remember the faces or names of any of the girls he had ever dated while in this state. In his head it was only Jason, Jason, and nothing more but Jason.

But he couldn't be with a boy! It wasn't right! Could he?

Zack wasn't gay! Zack could never be fulfilled in a gay relationship! Could he?

Zack was feeling so confused.

He was about to go over to a boy's room and lose his non heterosexual virginity.

If someone had prophesied to him just several weeks ago where he'd be today, right now, at this time, and what he was contemplating, he would have laughed it off and chided the person for being insane.

But what really disturbed him was how he was thinking of the relationship.

He had never had a relationship that had lasted more than a week or two. Why was he thinking of his relationship with Jason as a long term, distant future, maybe even permanent thing?

This was so unlike him. He was so confused. Maybe this boy had put a spell on him.

And Zack found himself wandering over to the boy's dorm anyways, ready to have sex with him, ready to feel truly whole... what the heck was he thinking?

But alas, that was not how things were to be.

Him and Jason had both been thinking. A relationship with a guy was not what would have fulfilled Zack. Jason refused to rob him of anything but the best for him. Jason refused to take advantage of him, as he had taken advantage of so many girls.

All was left with a strange sense of feeling unworthy. Unworthy, that someone like Jason could love him, HIM, giving no judgment for his flaws, seeing only the good things in him, and refusing to treat him in any other manner than truly valuable, so valuable that he refused to lift a finger to do anything that would hurt him.

Of course, in the end, Jason would have been hurt, too. When it didn't work out. After tonight, when they had sex, or tried to have sex, and things suddenly turned super awkward the next day.

But Jason, who saw only the beauty in Zack, who saw the perfection in a boyfriend he so would have desired to have, who saw in Zack perhaps the perfect personification of a soulmate, realized that he had acted in selfishness, and loved Zack so much he would allow Zack to go away from him, even go as far as PUSH Zack away from him, only because he wanted the absolute best for Zack, for Zack to be truly happy, no matter how much pain Jason himself had to go through.

Zack was walking away. He was about to go through that door and him and Jason would never speak again. They would see each other, sure, they were both enrolled in Seven Seas High, and would have to see each other in school everyday, but still. Once Zack walked through the door, it was the end.

But Zack stopped suddenly. He was unable to move, rooted to the spot. He could not will himself to go through that door. Two things flashed across his mind.

_'What are you walking away from?'_

And:

_'Love knows no race, gender, association, or creed.'_

The latter he had seen as a quote somewhere, he couldn't remember where, hadn't even really paid attention to it at the time, but here it was now in his head, flashing so strongly and resolutely.

And it was then that he realized that he had found what he was looking for all along.

He turned around.

"No. I won't leave."

He looked Jason dead in the eyes. Jason wanted to say something, but there was something strong in Zack's eyes that he couldn't read.

Zack walked up to him boldly, grabbed his head, and pulled him into a strong kiss.

Pulling away, Zack said: "I refuse to let you go."

"Zack..." Jason stammered.

"You know why my relationships with those girls never lasted? Because there was nothing in them worth lasting. I see now I was searching for something that I couldn't find where I was looking for it. I don't care if you're another boy. P... please..."

Zack was starting to tear up.

"Please don't make me leave."

"Zack..."

They both went into another, much longer make out session. How long this lasted, neither boy could tell. Neither cared.

Zack was the first one who got bold enough to lift Jason's shirt up over his head.

Zack took in his body. It felt strange, looking at another male body and becoming overwhelmingly aroused by it. Jason's body was perfect.

Jason reached over and lifted Zack's shirt off his head.

Next, they were hugging each other, feeling the contact of skin on skin. Perfect.

Jason's hands went down to Zack's belt and start unbuckling it. Zack felt his jeans being slid off, falling down to a pile at the bottom of his feet.

Jason pulled back and began removing his jeans, slipping out of them, till both boys were standing there in their underwear.

"So..." Zack said.

"Want to get on the bed?" Jason asked.

"Sure." Zack said. The butterflies in his stomach were starting up again, full fledged now.

Zack stepped out of the pile around his feet, and Jason very gently pushed him back onto the bed and climbed on top of him.

The atmosphere in the room was far more erotic than Zack could ever remember feeling when he had had sex with girls.

Jason was above him, leaning his head down as they continued their make out session. Zack was so content now, so at peace. But he had a few worries...

"Jason..." He said, breaking off contact.

"I've never really done this before. I don't... uh... how did you want to do this?"

"Relax." Jason said.

"I wasn't planning on any sort of penetration tonight. I won't do that for you for your 'first time'."

This both relieved and confused Zack.

"So what did you have in mind? Did you want to do oral?"

The thought of sucking on another man's penis wasn't disgusting to him in the context of it being Jason's, but it was still strange and foreign to him. He'd been only used to giving oral to girls. And he'd been really good at it.

"I was thinking we'd save oral for session 2. But this time, I thought we'd break the ice with something much simpler..."

Jason grabbed Zack's hips and brought his crotch down to meet Zack's, and thrusted down hard.

Zack gasped as his whole body shuddered and he felt his hips involuntarily thrusting up to meet Jason's.

"This... is... not so bad... don't you think?" Jason said, thrusting down with each exclamation.

Zack was gasping with every single thrust. It DID feel amazing.

Their penises only separated by the fabric of their underwear, meshing against each other, creating a delicious friction as the fabric was also stained with a noticeable wetness as their precum was starting to flow.

"Tell me if I'm going to fast or too slow for you." Jason said gently as he started thrusting back and forth, thrusting hard down onto Zack.

Zack could only gasp and moan. He had never felt anything like this in his life. This was so different than being with a girl. He found himself reaching his hand up and cupping Jason on his butt, encouraging him by pulling him down even harder, as his other arm held Jason around him neck, Zack being lost in ecstasy as Jason took him for the ride.

Zack's panting was getting louder and louder. His thrusts upward towards Jason were getting more intense.

"Now we're ready for the real thing." Jason said, stopping for a moment. He removed his underwear, his stiff, throbbing, leaking erection springing out, giving Zack an eyeful he couldn't bring himself to look away from.

Never before had the male organ looked so desirable in his eyes.

Jason pulled off Zack's underwear and discarded them along with his.

Jason leaned down and kissed Zack, then pulled back as Jason's pelvis met Zack's once more, and without the fabric separating them, both penises touched, the precum creating a slickness beneath them, and the feeling of both male organs coming together was beyond indescribable for Zack.

He tilted his head back and let out a long moan.

Jason started thrusting swiftly, back and forth back and forth, the penises creating delicious friction with each other, the slickness of the precum sending Zack into waves of pleasure.

Zack didn't think he had ever felt so hard during sex in his life, so hard that it felt if he didn't have release soon he might die.

The room was filled with nothing but the sound of their hot sex, bodies thrusting animalistically against each other, grunting, moaning, Jason's hot breath on Zack's face, so wonderful, so wonderful...

Zack was nearing his release. Jason was thrusting at him harder than ever.

And suddenly:

"Oh, Zack!"

Jason's hips went wild. And there was a stream of white flowing down from below. As Jason's cum covered him, the very sight and thought of it sent Zack into the ultimate throes of eroticism. It was too much for him to take. Zack leaned his head back and moaned as he felt his release. Actually, it was more like he was screaming.

He was sure he had never cum so much in his life. It came shooting out of his dick, rope after rope, mixing with Jason's, his hips thrusting on their own, the pleasure too much to take...

And eventually, their orgasms started to die down, and they were holding onto each other, breathing heavily, trying to regain their senses.

Jason looked down upon Zack's face. Zack was the first one to reach up and pull him into a kiss.

Zack knew at that very moment he had been right. He felt more fulfilled than he had ever felt in his life. His search had ended.

This was his soulmate right here.

They cleaned each other up, and then lay naked in Jason's bed for the rest of the night. It was like the night they had shared their first kiss. Just them together, talking. This time it was Jason who was lying on his back and Zack who was on his side snuggled up to him, holding onto him possessively.

Zack did not return to his cabin that night. They fell asleep in each other's arms, the rest of the world drowned out around them, with each other, at total peace.


End file.
